


Farkle the Giant

by EtherealEssence



Series: Peaches, Honey, Mars and Ranger Rick [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: 1st chapter is riarkle, Basically, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Height Differences, can read all together, do not have to though, fluff fluff fluff, i think most will be set in the same universe set out in the first chapter, if not i will mention that at the beginning, kinda a big story, they're a bunch of linked one shots?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over time lots of things changed and lots of things didn’t. There were fights and makeups and relationships and breakups but the four turned six had finally found their Corpanga’s. Farkle and Riley realised that everything they ever wanted was in each other. (Of course, Maya had to help them see this.) *fluff piece starting off what will be a series of one shots that will all be part of the same universe unless otherwise stated but can be all read separately*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farkle the Giant

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the characters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.) Also if anyone can come up with a better title - I am all ears please give me suggestions!

Over time lots of things changed and lots of things didn’t. There were fights and makeups and relationships and breakups but the four turned six had finally found their Corpanga’s. Riley, Maya and Lucas had all come to realise that whatever they had wasn’t worth the pain that it was bringing them and that as they had grown what they felt changed. Maya’s feelings for Lucas only grew and after a lot of support from his friends Lucas let himself take action on his own feelings. Smackle and Zay found each other after coming to the conclusion that their crushes weren’t exactly all they had believed them to be. Which left Farkle and Riley to finally realise that everything they ever wanted was in each other. (Of course, Maya had to help them see this.)

Amongst the changes in friends and partners puberty had a great time with the gang. For Farkle, not much changed – except his height. Where once Riley and Maya could both stand a head taller than him, he now towered over them both. He, of course, used this to his advantage against Riley, at times like now where Riley was trying to reach something off the top shelf in the kitchen and hearing her tiny little exclamations of effort he couldn’t help but grin. Her little huffs and stretched out leg in a strange effort to elongate herself so she could reach the chocolate never failed to make him chuckle to himself.

Sliding in behind her he tucked himself against her back wrapping his hands around her waist. “Here,” he breathed against her neck. Lifting her up he felt her grab the chocolate box before slowly guiding her down. “I’ve got the chocolate now Farkle, you can let go” she whispered. Turning her in his arms he rested his head atop of hers, “I’m never letting go, Riley, never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love to hear your thoughts! Comment, kudo and chit-chat with me on tumblr at etherealessence.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. if you see any errors please tell me so I can fix it! Thank you.


End file.
